


Hajime's Excellent Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forced Masturbation, Futanari, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime has finally started Hope's Peak Academy but all is not as it should be, people are being killed, he is suddenly on a island, and oh, he might have made a deal with a stuffed animal that allows him to have his way with any woman and they would never protest or object to him. This should be one Hell of a adventure.





	1. Let The Adventure Begin(Chapter Warnings:Oral Sex, Pissing)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Hello DanganRonpa fans(and potentially non-DanganRonpa fans!) to my new story, "Hajime's Adventure"! Now for the fans who came from my Fire Emblem story "Robin's Golden Affair" I hope this is a good enough apology for the wait on that story, and for the people who came here because they love Dangan Ronpa then I hope this story pleases you!   
> Now for those wondering, this story is a semi-retelling of SDR2. I say semi-retelling because as you can see from the tags this is a big harem fetish story, and so many things will be changed...Mostly I have no intention of killing any of the girls, so I will will either ignore their deaths(Like Peko and Mahiru) or substitute someone for them (Like maybe Nagito instead of Mikan ect...) If that bothers you then I apologize, though I'm sure you can find other stories that would more suit your taste.  
> As a warning I plan on each girl having a specific fetish so here are the warnings, and don't worry if any don't suit you as I will post a warning at the start of each chapter stating what you will see in the chapter. So the warnings are Pissing,Bondage,Yuri,Torture,Stockholm Syndrome,Scat,Dildo(Does that count as a fetish?) and futanari(Though just for one female).  
> Sorry for the long Author's Note, but let me say one last thing. Even though It is a Hajime harem the girls will have relationships with the others(Hence the yuri tag) however in the end they will all just go with Hajime.Anyway apologies for the long ass Author's note, hope you all enjoy!~Elizabeth

"Hope's Peak Academy is the top school in the world, everyone wants to attend yet only a select few ever get into it. It is a school I have dreamt of getting into ever since I was young and here I am at the gate entrance to the school." I said these words out loud as I stood in front of the gate, the grand school towering over me in the broad daylight.

I smiled as I checked my tie and took a deep breath, the day I have been waiting for was finally upon me and I was ready to seize the opportunity...Oh I better introduce myself! My name is Hajime Hinata, I'm a first year at Hope's Peak Academy...Damn it feels good saying that! 

The reason I was so excited was because only the best of the best get into Hope's Peak Academy, and I somehow was considered among the best of the best. I smiled one more time as I set foot through the gate into my destiny...However as soon as I did my body felt heavy...I stumbled for a bit before falling to my knees. I looked around and noticed the world around me was spinning...I couldn't keep focus on anything and eventually everything went black...

....

....

..."huh...?" I muttered the words as I woke up in a matrix looking room, the walls,floor and roof all looked like the inside of the matrix as green lines moved forward towards a door in front of me. I was honestly utterly confused, I was just about to step through the gates to Hope's Peak...What happened?

I pushed myself off the floor and staggered for a bit before catching myself, I shook my head trying to get my mind in gear before coughing a bit. I was finally able to regain my posture and stand directly in front of the door...I looked behind me and noticed the lines stretched on forever into the darkness...It would be a good ideal not to go that way most likely.

I looked back towards the door and sighed, looks like it would be the only way to progress past this room. I walked forward and reached for the door and slowly opened it as a bright light engulfed me.

...Little did I realize...My life would forever be changed...

I closed my eyes as the light blinded me and walked forward for a moment before stopping, I could feel the light was gone so I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised at what I saw "Oh...A classroom..."

What stood before me surprised me, as it was only an empty classroom that lied beyond the door...I took a step inside and the door behind me instantly closed. I turned around to try to reopen it but it wouldn't budge "Well...Guess it's one way only..."

I sighed again before turning around and looking at the empty classroom...It looked pretty normal all things considered, I mean there were desks, a chalkboard and a teacher's desk...And surprisingly I could see the city outside the window...I wonder if I just fainted from excitement and just imagined all of that back there and the light from the classroom woke me up?

I was broken from thought when I heard the door behind me open, I was honestly expecting the teacher as I had heard they get to the classrooms as early as possible, but I was surprised to see someone who looked like another student. She had a camera around her neck and bright red hair along with a green outfit on.

She looked around the classroom for a second before her eyes landed on me...Meaning she caught me staring right at her. I quickly looked away as the awkward silence grew, finally I decided to get some balls and speak "So um...Are you the teacher?"

A stupid question sure, but at least it would get rid of the awkward silence. She looked at me in surprise before shaking her head "O-Oh um no...I honestly thought you were since you looked at me so seriously when I walked in...I thought you were expecting me to find a seat..."

I did a internal facepalm, I get some alone time with a cute girl and she already thinks I'm a weirdo...Of course..."Oh um sorry...I was just surprised to see another student so um...early..."

A lie is better than the truth sometimes "Oh sorry, I'm a little surprised that you are here early as well...I was so worried of being late the first day that I left rather early haha..."

"Ah same here, guess we're in the same boat haha." Well it looks like the awkwardness somewhat melted...Somewhat..."Oh I haven't introduced myself, my name is Hajime Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you Hajime my name is-" Suddenly the girl stopped talking...In fact she completely froze. I looked at her expecting an answer but she didn't move a muscle, her mouth was still open as if she was about to speak and her body was frozen in the position it was before.

I just kept looking at her when another voice broke my concentration "Hey buddy over here!"

I looked at where the sound of the voice was coming from and saw...A bear?...No...A stuffed bear? He seemed to be waving me over with his paw as his black body was halfway out of the closet. I looked back over at the girl and sure enough she was still frozen. I looked back over at the bear who was still motioning me over with his paw. I gave a confused sigh before walking over to him.

Once I reached him he slid all the way into the closet and motioned for me to follow, I did so and was honestly expecting something epic but all I saw was a regular closet...With a Black and(now that I could see him fully) white bear...Did I smoke something before coming to school today?

The bear motioned for me to close the door, I was skeptical but after how weird everything was how could it get any weirder? I did as the bear said and he...she...it...finally seemed to relax "Ah, we can finally talk in private!"

Judging from the voice I would say it was a guy...Maybe..."Um...Who are you..?"

"I am Monokuma! And I am the headmaster of this school!" The headmaster...As in Hope's Peak Academy...Right..."Anyway that isn't important right now, what is important is that you have a grand adventure ahead of you filled with lust and power!"

"Lust...And power?" It sounded like a cheesy line the bad guy would say to the hero to make him join his side.

"Yep yep! For you see, you are about embark on a grand adventure...However what kind of adventure will solely depend on you!"

"...Huh? What do you mean?" I'm obviously dreaming or on something, might as well go along with it.

"You can embark on one of two adventures, the first and more boring one is where you embark on an adventure of mystery as your friends are all murdered as you try to figure out who is behind everything!"

That sounds like a plot for a HBO movie...

"Or hehe...You can pick option two which is the more sexy of the two option pupupu!"

Yep, definitely a Saturday morning cartoon villain "Ok...What's option two?"

"Pupupu, you embark on an adventure of literal lust and power, every girl will bend over backwards for you and will never question what you do. All the while the guys will trust you IF you can keep them from suspecting anything from the girls!...Also when I mean they will bend over backwards for you, they will literally do ANYTHING for or to you pupupu!...Oh my just thinking about it getting me all hot and bothered!"

The bear, or rather Monokuma, acted like he was all flustered after explaining the second option to me...Which seemed like the more obvious one but there had to be a catch "Ok...What's the catch?"

"PupuPu Hahaha! No matter which option you choose your friends will still die and you will still have to figure out the mystery of everything! Just depending on which option you choose may determine your survival! You can choose the boring option and easily stay out of danger or choose the second option for excitement but with the added fear that you could piss off all of the guys and have them try to kill you pupupu!"

Well that is certainly the catch...So either way my friends will die and I have to figure out who did it...Not only that but I can also be a target if I piss off the wrong person...Well considering this is a dream or I'm on something...Might as well choose the more exciting option.

"Man first the hallway and now this, I really am dreaming of the matrix...Well Might as well have fun while I'm still asleep and choose the second option." Monokuma seem to light up as I spoke, though he was also surprised as If he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Really? Huh, I thought you would be the boring type...Guess I was wrong! Guess I won't need to wipe your memories again."

"Wipe my memories...?"

"Yeah if you chose the first option I was going to make you forget all this happened and send you back to the hallway to meet everyone...Oh well less work for me! Alright Hajime get ready to have a lot of fun, but with a lot of danger! Ala Ka Kuma!" Monokuma clapped his paws together as a bright light engulfed me rendering me blind for a moment, I didn't even get the chance to ask what he meant by again with the whole memory loss.

After a moment the light vanished and I opened my eyes to see I was back in front of the girl from earlier "It's nice to meet you Hajime, my name is Mahiru Koizumi!"

I looked at the girl as she spoke and realized she introduced herself, Mahriu was her name it seemed "Oh um...Nice to meet you as well Mahiru...Um...Did I happen to black out for a moment?"

Mahiru gave a confused look to me and shook her head "Uh no...You just introduced yourself to me."

Great, now she really thinks I'm a weirdo "Oh I see...uh sorry haha...ha..."

I was about to internally facepalm again when Mahiru just started giggling "Oh it's alright, we all have those moments I guess!"

Well I was not expecting that reaction, but I should be relieved to be perfectly honest "Uh, yeah totally, haha."

I laughed along with her not wanting for the awkwardness to return between the two of us...Though she seemed to be more relaxed so I shouldn't have to worry about that. That's when Monokuma's voice echoed in my ears about the choice I made...He said they would do anything...

I brushed the thought to the side but It kept persisting, so much so I decided to do a little test...But nothing to awkward...I looked around for a moment before remembering she had a camera, that would be perfect to test the choice on "Oh are you a photographer?"

Mahiru stopped giggling and nodded "Yep! I've been one since I was pretty young! You want your photo taken or something?"

"Oh um no haha..." Well might as well ask, worst she would would be no "Um...Can I look through your collection?"

"Huh? Oh sure! If you want to!" I can't believe she agreed...Was it like Monokuma said?...Nah, she must just like people looking through her work.

I smiled as I walked over to her and we looked through her photo's until one caught my eye...It was a selfie of her but...It was a nude selfie...I instantly looked away, worried that she took it for her boyfriend or something and she forgot to delete it...But she didn't say anything until she tapped on my shoulder "Uh...yeah...?

"Um...Are you alright, you suddenly looked away?" I looked back at her and she seemed both surprised and dejected, I also glanced back at her camera and sure enough the nude selfie was still there.

"Yeah it's just um...I'm sorry I saw that photo..." I was expecting a gasp and quick apology but the response I got was not what I was expecting.

"Um...What are you sorry for? If I didn't want you to see it, I wouldn't have agreed to show them to you!" Mahiru exclaimed to me and when I looked at her she seemed to mean it. I slowly looked back at the camera and had to admit that from the photo she had a really nice body.

"R-Right...Um is this the only nude photo you have?" I don't know compelled me to ask that, I was trying to convince myself that I was just asking in case anymore came up but the real reason was that I really wanted to see more of her 'work'.

"Oh no I have plenty, want to see?"I quickly nodded before I even thought about it...She giggled as we looked through more of her photos and I couldn't believe at how hot she looked. And her collection was huge from her eating naked to her fingering herself...I seriously wondered if this girl was the ultimate nude photographer..."Oh this might be my favorite though."

I looked at the picture and my heart tripled, it was a picture of her...standing up and pissing right into the toilet. I don't why that turned me on so much, perhaps because it was different from the magazines I had, but I was seriously intrigued. "Damn..."

She laughed again before she looked down and back up with a smile "Looks like little Hajime likes it to hehe."

I looked down and saw that I had the biggest boner ever, I didn't know what to do so I quickly crossed my legs in embarrassment. She laughed at me as she continued looking at the picture and I got to thinking...Was what Monokuma said true...? Would...She really do anything...? I...Had to find out..."Um Mahiru..."

"Yes Hajima?"

"Would you um...Piss right here...?" There was a silence for a moment before she laughed and handed me her camera.

"Do you want me to piss on you or somewhere else?" My heart was almost thumping out of my chest as she spoke, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I started to say something but couldn't...My hands acted before my mind did as I unbuttoned my pants and pulled my cock out right in front of her, causing her to blush slightly "Well if you insist hehe."

She slowly pushed me to the ground until I was completely on my back, it was then that I noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties and I had a clear view of her red pussy. She blushed as she stood over my cock and after a few seconds I could feel the warm liquid hit my penis. I moaned softly as it splashed on me, I don't know why but it felt amazing...I was extremely horny at this point as her piss sprayed over my dick, getting my pants all wet with the floor around me...

Finally after about a minute she slowly stopped before just little drips were coming out. I was soaked in piss at the bottom as well as the floor. She was quiet for a minute before smiling "I hope you enjoyed..."

I didn't know what to say, or rather feel at that moment. This was totally a dream but...That felt so realistic and amazing! I...Wanted to go farther...I looked down at my piss soaked cock and gave a grin to her "I...Very much did...Now...Lick it all off..."

I mean at this point why not? That felt so realistic maybe this would as well, and if what Monokuma said was true(Which seemed to be more and more by the minute) then she would agree no problem. Sure enough she smiled and blushed as she dropped to her knees and grabbed my cock in her hand and slowly stroked it, letting all of her piss get all over her hand before finally engulfing it with her mouth. 

Now as a virgin I didn't know what to expect, the only experience I had was jerking off to my magazines so I was expecting a similar feeling...But instead the feeling I got was as if my dick had died and gone to Heaven...And was carried there by the softest pillow known to mankind. It felt so amazing that I instinctively clutched my hand into a ball and moaned as Mahiru worked her magic on my dick.

When I said work her magic, I mean she was doing so well that I thought she was a magical slut fairy. She started off slowly going up and down, moving her tongue all over hitting every pleasure point before finally getting faster and faster as she thrusted more and more of my dick in her mouth. I was honestly surprised I hadn't came at this point.

Though I knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until I did cum, especially after she started using her hand to mess around and play with my balls while she kept sucking. Eventually she started deep throating my dick and as I heard her gagging on my cock I felt like I was going to lose it "Oh God!~ Mahiru~ Oh Lord....Huff...Huff....Oh...~I'm....Going to cum soon....~"

Despite my warning she kept deep throating my cock and eventually I couldn't hold it in any longer, I could feel myself cum right into her mouth and throat as she kept sucking through it all. Eventually she pulled her mouth off of my cock as I kept cumming right onto her face...After I was done, I looked at her cum covered face where she had a big smile "Wow Hajime! I bet this scene would make for a great photograph! Especially with your cum all over my face and my piss all over the floor and your pants!"

Of course that's what her first thought would be. However I ignored her comments as I quickly sprung up and pushed her on her back, I looked into her confused eyes before I moved down and lifted her skirt up. I looked at her again but she just blushed and nodded...Slowly I closed my eyes and started licking all over her pussy, which still had traces of piss on it.

"Oh...Hajime...Right there...~" I could hear Mahiru's quiet moans as I slowly and softly licked her pissy Pussy, I had never done this before so I went slowly as I enjoyed the taste and the sound of her moans. I went around the outer edges first to clean up the piss before licking her straight down the middle causing her to moan, I continued to tease her by just licking until she spoke up again "Huff...Hajime...Please...Just stick you amazing tongue in already~"

My boner was starting to slowly go down after I cummed so much, but it instantly shot back up after she said those words. I grinned a bit before opening her pussy up with my fingers and sticking my tongue in. Mahiru increased the volume of her moans as I started to lick around the inside of her pussy, though I'm pretty sure I was a obvious amateur to Mahiru, who I figured was experienced after the dick sucking she gave me.

I kept going around the inside of her pussy when I remembered that in all the magazines I had, the guy or girl always inserted their finger in as well. Figuring that would be the appropriate next action, I took my right finger and inserted it into her pussy and started to go back and forth as I kept eating her out. "Oh Lord Hajime! Yes!~ Right there, Don't stop!~"

I slowly increased the speed of my finger as I continued to work on her pussy and I also started to caress her leg with my other hand. I kept doing what I had been doing until Mahiru said something that caught my ears.

"Hajime...I'm cumming!" The words were honestly music to my ear, I had honestly always wanted to know what having a girl cum in your face would be like and even though it's a dream, it sounds like I was about to experience it! I kept working on Mahiru's pussy until she grabbed my head with both of her hands and forcefully pushed my face deeper in her pussy "I'm cumming!~"

I could soon taste her cum in my mouth as she released all of it into my face and mouth, and I was right, even though it's a dream it felt and tasted amazing! Soon after, she removed her hands as I removed my face and fell backwards as we were both huffing from the experience "Wow...That was awesome...huff..."

It took a second but Mahiru finally responded "Yeah...Huff...huff...Hey...We should...Take a picture!...Huff..."

I looked at her surprised, that isn't what most girls say after cumming into a guys face "Huff...A picture..?"

"Yeah! Huff...I still have your cum on my face!...Huff...And my piss is now on your face!...Huff..." I felt my face and sure enough, thanks to me exploring Mahiru's pussy, I now had piss all over my face "Come on Hajime! You don't get this kind of visual that often!"

Well I had to agree with that, it's not often two high schoolers have oral sex in a classroom and both of their faces are covered with some kind of the others bodily fluid. I just shrugged and agreed, I mean it's a dream so what harm could be done? "Sure...Why not...?"

"Yay! Come on over here!" I slid next to her as she got her camera ready, I decided to put my arm around and of course she didn't resist. She finally pulled the camera up and pointed it at the two of us "Say cheese!"

I did so as the picture was taken, she had a digital camera so we could instantly see it. I had to admit it was kinda hot seeing a picture of a girl with your cum on her face, and still hot but not as hot seeing a picture of you with a girls piss on your face. I kinda wanted to do more with her, but I heard footsteps outside the door. I panicked and grabbed a paper towel to wipe my face off and quickly buttoned my pants.

Mahiru looked at me confused but I just told her to get cleaned up and she did, by the time the person behind the door came in we both looked clean...Other than the fact my pants were still covered in piss and the floor as well...This should be fun explaining...Finally the door opened and a guy in a yellow jumpsuit with pink hair walked in.

The guy walked in pretty casually, just whistling and looking pretty calm. He looked around the room for a bit before he spotted the two of us "Oh, looks like I'm not the first one here...Whew, that's a relief."

I looked at Mahiru who also looked at me, could this guy be the teacher? I have heard the teachers here were weird, so with this being a dream that was a big possibility. "Yeah we've been here for a few minutes, are you the teacher?"

The guy looked at in surprise before laughing "Hell no man, I'm just a student! Names Kazuichi Souda, nice to meet ya."

Judging from the jumpsuit and wrench around his belt, I'm guessing he's the ultimate mechanic. I gave a sigh of relief for some reason before walking over towards him "Nice to meet you Kazuichi, my name is Hajime Hinata."

I extended my hand towards him and he went to shake it but stopped when he looked down at my pants "Hey man, um...Did you piss yourself or something?"

I froze, I had forgotten about my pants for a moment and it came back to bite me in the ass. I looked over at Mahiru to see her reaction but surprisingly she just came walking over with a smile "Nice to meet you as well Kazuichi, my name is Mahiru Koizumi."

Mahiru extended her hand and Kazuichi went to shake it but after he did so he started wiping his hand off "Uh not to be rude Mahiru, but I believe you have something sticky on your hand."

"Huh? Oh that's just Hajime's c-" I reached and put my hand over Mahiru's mouth before she could finish and looked at Kazuichi in a panic.

"It's um...My circle Glue, we were trying to create a set for a picture! That's why I'm all wet at the bottom, the theme was going to be a rainy day!"

"A...picture?"

"Yeah! You see Mahiru's the Ultimate Photographer and I was just helping her!" Kazuichi looked at me for a moment before smiling and putting his hands behind his head.

"Ah that makes perfect sense! You might wanna get cleaned up though before anyone gets here, they may get the wrong idea." I gave a fake laugh before agreeing with him as I took my hand off Mahiru's mouth, I was expecting her to be angry at me but she just gave a smile and nodded as if she was agreeing with me.

Kazuichi offered to help clean up, so we got done rather quickly. There were a few more awkward explanations/lie's to give as he asked about everything...Like why there was 'glue' on parts of the floor but overall it went fine. Finally there was the puddle in the floor to clean up, I didn't want Kazuichi to get it because I didn't want him to smell anything so I went to the closet to grab the mop, however when I got in the closet, the door closed behind me and I looked and saw Monokuma in the closet with me.

"Well, you didn't waste anytime having fun did ya Hajime? Pupupu." Monokuma laughed at me as I entered the closet, I was about to reply but he spoke up again "And you already made a mess of my floor to! Ugh, I guess I can forgive you for now though as I'm sure you already understand that your chances of death are high! Besides if I kill the main character now, what's the point?"

I didn't exactly understand what he was saying but I figured he was talking about me being the main character, however I haven't encountered anything yet that's deadly, sexy sure but deadly no. "What are you talking about? Nothing deadly has come up yet."

"Pupupu Hahahaha! Well the key word is yet! While your fun with Mahiru would have just scared off Kazuichi if nothing else, what would happen if someone else caught you?" Someone else? Wouldn't any reasonable person just slowly close the door and quietly walk away?

"What do you mean someone else?" Monokuma laughed again before seeming to relax.

"Well like, what if someone really loved a girl but then walked in on you having some fun with them? That would be a pretty motivated reason to kill you!" I went to reply again but he's logic was sound to a degree, I've read plenty of mystery manga with jealously being the reason.

"Well...If we just went to a locked room, then that would solve the problem." Monokuma just laughed again as if he was expecting said answer.

"I wonder though, you and Mahiru just did it in the classroom, anybody could have walked in! Plus locks can be picked, and windows can be looked through! Plus good luck on finding a soundproof room in a school or anywhere else pupupupu!" Again Monokuma was right, I would have to find a room that had a really good lock, no windows and soundproof walls...

...Wait...Why I am I thinking of this? The thing with Mahiru just happened because of a freakish accident with the camera, it's not like it's going to happen again. As if reading my mind though Monokuma again spoke up.

"Also remember that any girl will do anything you want, whenever you want! Temptation is a powerful thing, knowing you have that kind of power at your fingertips is perhaps the most tempting thing known to any straight male. Also they will never question you, hence why Mahiru went along your lie you told to that idiot. So you could make a girl do the most taboo of things and you can make them never tell anyone, and they will just go along with it. So don't think that you won't be doing anything else, because you will!"

At this point I knew he was just tempting me on, but it was unfortunately working. He made a lot of good points, I could practically exercise any fetish I want and she would never tell a soul it's...scary how tempting that thought is...

I stayed quiet as Monokuma just looked on in somewhat glee before he spoke up one last time "Of course I'm not going to make you do anything, nor will I stop you from doing anything, your choices are your and yours alone. Now I'll be on my way, I have some things to take care of!" 

Monokuma vanished into thin air as he words stayed in my head, again I knew it was temptation...but...Damn it! I shook my head and reached over to grab the mop before heading back out to the classroom.


	2. Welcome to Orgy Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being in a classroom with all the other ultimate's, Hajime is transported to a mysterious island by his homeroom teacher Usami. Armed with the knowledge of who Monokuma might be and his new powers, will he be killed along with the rest or will he instead have a more...Productive time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Holy shit the response to the first chapter was incredible, like omg I was not expecting that many kudos on Archive and followers on FF! I have to say thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Now I quickly want to state that I did leave out a few fetishes in the first chapter because I wasn't sure about using them but I have decided on a few of them and have updated the tags accordingly. I won't state all of them right here but I'm sure you can spot the new ones in the chapter warnings! Anyway enough ranting, onto the show!
> 
> Also I'm going to start posting a question on each chapter you guys can answer in the comment/review page! This chapter's question is who is your favorite Dangan Ronpa character in general? Personally I love Komaru(My waifu~) and Nagito the most.   
> ~Elizabeth

Chapter 2:Welcome to Orgy Island(Chapter Warnings: Handjob,Oral Job,Hairy Pussy, Vaginal Sex, Fingering, Ass Smacking, Breastjob, BreastPlay, Breastmilk.)

I left the closet with mop in hand and rejoined Mahiru and Kazuichi in cleaning up everything, soon afterwards more and more people joined until we had about sixteen people in the classroom all chatting amongst ourselves. I mostly stayed and talked with Kazuichi and Mahiru(Mostly out of fear them spilling the beans to somebody, or in Kazuichi's case, having someone figure it out from his description.)

I did introduce myself and chat with the others but it was mostly small talk and nothing more, though what caught my eye was the other girls who came in. Ranging from a elegant princess to a rotten dancer, they came in many sizes and varieties to put it nicely. Though I guess it wouldn't matter as this was a dream...right....?

I mean it had to be right? But this had been going on quite long for a dream, plus it felt so real with Mahiru that I was starting to legit wonder if this was real. However I put that thought in the back of my head when one of the students spoke up.

"Alright listen up everyone, something isn't right here." The largest one of the group, apparently a rich guy named Togami, spoke up and quickly hushed everyone up. "I can assume we all went through that weird room to get here? Plus I can also assume we all passed out right before doing so?"

I nodded my head in response to his questioning,that was what happened to me and by the sound of it to everyone else as well. Togami went to speak again when a smaller guy who was apart of the Yakuza named Fuyuhiko spoke up. "Hey Fatass, why does that matter at this point?"

"While I won't argue with your comment about my weight, I will say the reason it matters at this point is because we all had a very weird and extraordinary experience and all came to the same classroom. Not only that but no teacher has come in yet despite the fact that they are said to arrive very early and the clock on the wall says eight-thirty." I again nodded in response to Togami's words. "To get a better picture of how long it has been, I want to know who the first one here was."

I flinched a little as that meant me, I stepped forward towards him "I was the first one to arrive."

Togami looked at me and nodded "Alright Hajime,what time was it when you arrived?"

I was about to reply but stopped, I honestly didn't know...I was so confused by everything that the time was the last thing on my mind. I stayed quiet for a few seconds before Mahiru stepped forward "Well I believe I got here only minutes after Hajime, and we took a picture together soon after so if we just look at the time stamp on the picture we should get a general idea!"

Togami nodded and started walking towards Mahiru "That will work, show me this picture."

I started wondering what picture Mahiru was talking about but froze when I realized it was the picture we took after we were finished...Meaning...Shit...Togami reached forward for the camera but I quickly spoke up before he grabbed it "I remember! It was Seven-thirty!"

It was a lie of course, but I had to come up with something. Togami looked at me before looking back at Mahiru "Does that sound about right Mahiru?"

I got worried for a quick second but Mahiru just smiled and nodded at Togami "I have no reason to doubt Hajime!"

That seemed to please Togami who just nodded before turning around and crossing his arms "So from Hajime to TeruTeru, it has been about a hour. If this was some random entrance ceremony then they sure are taking their time..."

Everyone agreed with Togami, this was getting weirder by the minute. However it was about to get much weirder when a high-pitched voice spoke up "Alright! Looks like everyone is here!"

Everyone looked around for the sound of the voice but all eyes fell on the front of the classroom when a stuffed bunny suddenly jumped from behind the teacher's desk and landed on top it. Everyone either gasped or looked shocked, but I honestly didn't react much. After seeing Monokuma, this wasn't that weird for me.

The bunny looked around at everyone before seeming to smile "Ah! Everyone's here! Good Good! Well good morning class! I am Usami and I am your teacher for the school year."

First a stuffed headmaster and now a stuffed teacher, was this Hope's Peak or the Island of Mischief toys? As I was thinking though, Togami stepped forward to Usami "What kind of game are you playing?"

Usami looked at Togami and gave a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have us trap in here for a hour, and then you have a stuffed rabbit with a speaker come out and introduce it as our teacher? I'm sorry to say but we came here to maximize our Ultimate talents not play sock puppets."

Usami backed away some Togami with a distressed look on her face "Er...Well...I know it's confusing but please understand that I am a real rabbit with no speaker and I really am your teacher! I mean, I have already arraigned our first school trip!"

"School trip, what are you-" Before Togami could finish his sentence, the room began to shake and soon afterwards the walls fell off while the roof completely disappeared. Not only that but we appeared to suddenly be on a tropical island "What the hell!?"

Togami's words echoed what everyone was thinking at that moment, shock and disbelief on all of our faces. All except Usami who looked pleased with her work, I looked at her and was about to say something when a throbbing pain took over my head. I griped my head in pain and tried to talk through it but it was too much, and suddenly everything around me began to fade to black, and for the second time today, I blanked out.

....

....

"...Hajime, are you alright?" I could hear a voice echo in my ears as my vision slowly returned to me, I put my hand over my eyes and tried to think about what happened. I then remembered the dream I just had and figured I must have woken up, I went to push myself out of bed when I suddenly felt sand on my fingers. I removed my arm to look at my hand and indeed it was laying in sand, I looked at it dumbfounded but was even more surprised when I looked up and saw someone staring down at me.

"Whoah!...Huh? Chiaki?" The girl who had woken me up was the Ultimate Gamer Chiaki Nanami, but that didn't make any sense! She was just in my dream! How the hell is she here?...Then again as I looked around I noticed that I seemed to be on a island and that's when I remembered that the classroom we were in suddenly collapsed and we were on a island...But that was a dream....Right?

Chiaki stared at me for another moment before giving a small smile "Thank goodness, everyone passed out after Usami made the classroom fall apart but you were the last to wake up, we were honestly starting to get worried for you."

I blinked a few times before giving a sigh and looking around, that was exactly as it happened in my dream, meaning that I wasn't actually dreaming...What the hell is going on...? I pushed myself off the ground and looked at Chiaki who was still smiling at me "Where is everyone else?"

"They all went to explore the island, while Usami is busy arranging events for us to engage in today." I nodded my head, that seemed like a reasonable thing to do 

"Did they travel alone?"

"No, everyone paired up with someone...That's why I stayed behind with you,because I was told by Togami to pair up with you when you woke up." Well that makes sense, going in pairs reduces the danger of everything...

...I then remembered something, if that wasn't a dream then what Monokuma said should still be true right...? Meaning If I wanted to..."...."

"....Hajime?"

I have to do another test but...I bet many people are around, so I'll have to do something that won't arouse suspicion..."Chiaki...let me smack your ass."

Now you might be saying that this would bring up many many questions to others, but it seemed we are currently alone and this would literally only take a second. "....Alright...Do you want me to take my skirt off?"

Holy shit. I was about to say yes to her taking her skirt off but I knew if she did then that could quickly turn into something more...Intimate...And I can't risk getting caught right now. "Uh...No, just leave it on."

"...Alright." Chiaki turned around and bent over, exposing her ass to me "Whenever you want."

I could feel my dick getting excited but I quickly pushed it down and walked over to Chiaki, I looked around once more before winding my hand up and smacking Chiaki's right ass cheek.

"Oh~" Chiaki let out a sound with a moan mixed in after I did so, that got me excited but I had to refrain myself...I can...Have fun later when no one is roaming the area.

"Uh...That's it, you can turn back around now..." Chiaki nodded before straightening herself out and looking at me, it was a little unsettling how she quickly resumed her initial facial expression.

"...Anything else you want Hajime?" I shook my head before quickly turning around, I had developed the biggest boner and was ready for more but...Ugh..."Anything wrong?"

Damn my hormones...I wanted to do so much more after I felt how soft Chiaki's ass us but I had to resist...Somehow...Maybe we could do something for me to quickly get off...But what dammit? I turned back around and Chiaki still had a neutral expression on her face...There is only one thing I can think of that nobody would expect and it is so childish but it would allow me to at least feel her skin "...Chiaki I want you to hold my hand, and if someone asks why...Just tell them it's because my balance is off from where I was knocked out cold for so long."

"...Alright, fine by me." Chiaki walked over and intertwined my hand with hers. It was so childish, but I didn't know what else to do!...Actually yes I do, I should have just started off with the damn hand holding and not even do the ass slapping, because if I did that I wouldn't have a fucking boner right now!

Chiaki began leading me as we walked across the sand until finally walking up a small hill onto glass. Now that I had a good look at everything I was surprised at how colonized the island seemed to be, maybe we weren't the only one's here? We kept walking but even though I was scouting the area, I kept looking back at Chiaki. I couldn't believe someone could have a perfect body like her! It was like she wasn't even human!

As we walked I could see some of the other students exploring the buildings, it seem none had noticed us as they were all in conversation and were busy exploring. It was at this point that I didn't even know where I was going to be honest, I was just letting Chiaki lead to be honest. "Hey Chiaki, where are we going?"

She looked at me and gave a small smile "Well Usami told us that our rooms are at the hotel along with a diner, so I figured we could go there and try to find something to eat as I am kinda hungry."

Yeah that would be good...However my mind got stuck on the rooms part, could she mean private rooms?...Ugh I better forget it,people would get suspicious if we suddenly vanished...However if nobody was at the hotel, we could maybe do something there.

We kept walking until we arrived at the hotel, my guess was right about the private rooms however I didn't say anything as we walked past and into the hotel. I was expecting some other students here but i guess everyone is out exploring everything else. The inside of the hotel was nice with a few arcade machines and a TV, Chiaki seemed excited when she saw the machines but I reminded her about the food and we went upstairs.

Upstairs seemed to be a dining area of sorts, I was honestly expecting to see TeruTeru the ultimate chef but it seemed he had already been here or hadn't come yet. We sat down at a table and began eating the fruit in silence...I looked around the area and noticed two ways in, one from outside and one from the first floor...

I looked at Chiaki again and admired how her body looked, I then looked at our table positions and the positions of the two entrance ways and figured this would be my best chance to quickly get off. Though I wanted Chiaki to also enjoy herself as well..."Hey Chiaki, do you have any fetishes?"

First time I had asked a girl a question that was about their knowledge and not if they would do something, Chiaki put her hand to mouth in thought before speaking "Well...I've always wanted to do co-op Arcade sex."

Co-op arcade sex...? What...? "Um...What would that be?"

"It's where both players start out fully clothed and do a series of one on one battles, and everytime someone loses a match the winner tells them to take a piece of clothes off, and if the loser has no more pieces of clothes to removes then they have to perform a sexual act for the winner." 

Well that is...Interesting and original I guess. Unfortunately I don't believe we could do anything like that today currently...Guess I'll have to stick to something simple "I-I see...Um Chiaki, would you lower your skirt just enough to where I can see your pussy? But not all the way just in case someone comes in?"

"...Sure, but If I lower just my skirt you will only see my panties." Well looks like I have to be specific because dammit I can't get everything my way.

"Then um...Your skirt and panties then." Chiaki nodded before setting her half eaten apple down and slowly sliding her skirt and panties down to expose her hairy pussy and holy shit it looked amazing...Although "...I'm surprised at how hairy you are."

"...Well...I often play video games for weeks and I often forget to shave...Though I don't guess it matters..."Well she's honest at least. I gave a small laugh before moving my hand down and slowly rubbed her pussy hair, wow it feels amazing! "...Hajime, do you like hairy girls?"

"Honestly...I don't know, most of the girls I have ever seen are usually shaven. But damn your pussy hair feels amazing! I hope you never shave it!"

"...Alright I won't." Right, she will do whatever I say...Uh I better be careful how I phrase things, otherwise I might wake up in some weird situations. I continued to let the hair go through my fingers as Chiaki just stared at me with her blank expression...I looked her in the eyes before moving my hand down and slowly inserting my finger into her pussy "Oh...~"

Chiaki moaned once I did and her blank expression slowly turned to one of pleasure as I slowly moved my finger in and out of her pussy, I looked around once more making sure nobody saw or heard us as I continued fingering her, gradually getting faster. "Damn Chiaki, you feel amazing inside.

"Huff~Huff~ Thanks Hajime~" Chiaki words were cut off by more of her moaning as I continued to gain speed, letting her juices get all over my finger and the chair. Chiaki continued to moan before she looked me in the eyes and smiled "Huff~You're pretty good Hajime~"

I could feel my boner about to burst out of my pants as I continued to finger Chiaki, and being honest her moaning was not making it go down, that was for sure "Thanks...I'm not too experienced though."

Chiaki laughed at my comment as I continued to pleasure her with my finger, eventually though I stopped and pulled my finger out revealing her cum was covering it. I looked at before inserting it into my mouth to enjoy the flavor of it. Once I licked my finger off, I looked back at Chiaki who was smiling "I hope it tasted good."

Damn she was forward, but that was pretty hot to be honest. I did another look around the restaurant to make sure we were still clear, and once I made sure we were I looked down at Chiaki's pussy and admired how wet she had gotten from that little session. I looked her in the eye's before giving her a smile "It tasted amazing."

"I'm glad." Chiaki gave me another smile before picking her apple up and continuing to eat it, however I just kept looking at her and knew I couldn't hold it in anymore. I reached up and cupped her face which caused her to stop eating and look at me "...Anything wrong Hajime?"

"Chiaki um...Will you jerk me off." I wanted so bad to ask for a blowjob but if someone walked in there would be no explaining why Chiaki's head was down, I figured this was the safer, less exciting option. Chiaki looked at me before taking her apple in her other hand and used her now free hand to unbutton my pants.

"...Just my hand or my feet...Or maybe my mouth?" Damn she was really fucking forward.

"Hand will be fine...Just in case someone walks in..." Chiaki nodded before she unzipped my pants and inserted her hand into my boxers before pulling my cock out "Holy shit this is awesome."

Chiaki gave another small laugh before she started slowly jerking my cock off as she kept eating her apple, this girl was certainly a multitasker. She went from the tip all way to the shaft, and back up again...Oh my God...I must have died and gone to Heaven.   
"...How fast do you want me to go?"

"Um...Slow to fast is fine!" I didn't mean to shout but I was slowly losing my nerve as Chiaki continued to go up and down, gripping the skin as she did which just made it feel even more fucking amazing. She got to the tip again before taking her finger and rubbing over it, inserting her fingernail in my dick hole ever so slightly which hurt but also felt amazing, before going back down to the shaft again as she kept going.

She continued on before finishing the rest of her apple and setting the core down "...Want me to use both hands?"

"Yes please!" I responded before thinking, Chiaki smiled before taking her other hand and started stroking my cock with it while she used the previous hand to cup my balls and play with them...Holy shit this felt better than when Mahiru did it! Chiaki continued to go up and down, getting faster as she started stroking my balls with her fingernails "Damn it Chiaki...Spit on it!"

Chiaki looked up at me and nodded "...Alright."

Chiaki looked back down before removing her hands and spitting on them before resuming her work on my dick, she eventually spit on the very tip of it and...Damn...I'm going to cum soon! She kept going faster and faster as her spit began engulfing my entire dick until I couldn't handle it anymore "Oh Lord Chiaki...I'm cumming!"

Chiaki paid no mind to me as she continued until I released my load everywhere, It got all over Chiaki's hand and thanks to the angle all over her chest and a little bit on her face as well. Chiaki stroked a bit more before stopping and looking at me "...That was a lot..."

You could say that again...I caught my breath for a moment before smiling as Chiaki "Huff...We need to clean up here...Might be better if you lick it all up..."

I was joking, but I had to remember that everything I said was taken literal. I remembered this when Chiaki nodded and lowered her head and started to lick all across my dick head and the sides. I gasped but moaned at the same time. She eventually went down and licked my balls before licking a few more places before coming back up.

"Huff...Huff...What...Was that...?" Chiaki didn't answer as she kept licking all the cum off of everything, eventually when everything but her face was cleared she took her finger and wiped it off before licking her fingers.

"...You told me to lick it all off..." Right...Well I couldn't really complain with how that turned out...It made me want more but thankfully since I just came I could resist the urge for now, after all someone could have walked in at that moment.  
I again had to catch my breath before smiling at Chiaki as I patted her shoulder "Um...We should find the others..."

"...Right." Chiaki pushed herself up but I then realized her skirt was still down revealing her pussy, I quickly panicked as I got up and pulled her skirt and panties up on her "...Thanks..."

"Yeah no problem..." I went to walk again when I noticed I hadn't pull my pants up, I panicked before stuffing my dick back down into my pants and quickly buttoning them "Whew...That was close..."

"What was close?" I panicked and looked up at the sound of the voice and saw that TeruTeru had walked in "I was downstairs but I heard people up here and when I walk up I see you zipping your pants...So you guys been 'cooking' in here?"

TeruTeru gave us a perverted look, I just stared at him before Chiaki spoke up "No...We're just Jer-"

I had to clamp my hand on Chiaki's mouth like I did with Mahiru in order to save myself "We were just jerking the fruits off the table because of how good they tasted, right Chiaki?"

"...Yep." Oh thank God this new power also came with the insurance of them agreeing with me. However TeruTeru kept his perverted look as he stared at us. 

"Well we can leave it at that, anyway I was told to find you guys. That damn rabbit wants us to meet up on the beach." He suspects us...Great...

"Right um...Usami. Yeah we'll be right there...Um Chiaki you go on, I'm going to grab a piece of fruit real fast." My real goal was to make sure no evidence was left behind.

"...Alright." Chiaki left as soon as she said those words as I quickly made my way back over to the table and grabbed a napkin, as I searched for spots I didn't realize TeruTeru didn't go along.

"So...Having some summer fun?" I jumped and looked back at him, I threw the napkin back on the table and just shook my head at him.

"No nothing like that! Just you know...Making sure the fruit juices didn't stain the tablecloth!"

"Hehe, I won't argue you're looking for juices but I know it's not of the fruit kind." I could feel a drop of sweat fall down my face but was surprised when TeruTeru relaxed "Well not that I care, I would do the same thing honestly if given the chance. Hell I'd fuck everyone here if I could, so I respect people like you who aren't afraid to have fun in public...Though unless you tell me the truth I might tell someone who does care."

Well he seemed pretty relax about it until he blackmailed me there at the end...Damn it...Guess I have to tell him "It's...A long story but...Yes we were um...Having fun..."

"See now was that so hard?...Though I want the full details later! In return I'll keep quiet if I ever find you again! Even if you end up with someone else!" Well...That was unexpected but...Maybe it would be good having someone to talk to...That away I wouldn't be the only one in this situation.

"Fine...Though you may not believe me if I told you everything." 

"Don't worry my man, after everything that has happened I don't think what you tell me will surprise me." Touche.

I nodded before walking past TeruTeru and headed to the beach, at least the person who did find me is a pervert...But this is a lesson to be more careful in the future...TeruTeru quickly followed me and we walked in silence until we reached the beach.  
Everybody else was already there and as the two of us arrived Usami began talking "Alright now that everyone is here, it's time to talk about what this school trip is about!"

Usami giggled as she said this but was caught off by Togami "Get to the point, why are we here? We are supposed to be at Hope's Peak not a forsaken Island!"

Usami seemed taken back before nervously continued "W-Well this trip was planned in advance and approved by the school so...Anyway! The goal of this island will be to create a happy environment and collect Hope Fragments!"

...The fuck is a Hope Fragment? I was about to utter these words with Togami again spoke up "What the hell is Hope Fragment, and how are we supposed to have a happy environment in the middle of nowhere?"

Usami again was caught off guard by Togami's forcefulness but was able to collect herself better this time "A-A hope fragment is what you get by spending time and forming bonds with your peers!"

I've been forming bonds alright...

"To accomplish this we will have a bunch of fun activities set up everyday to enjoy! Today will be introductions day while tomorrow we will visit the amusement park! And as a welcome gift, I present you this strap!" Usami presented straps...Of herself and gave them all to everyone, it was um...Interesting...

Nobody other than Chiaki seemed to care about the straps as they either stuffed it in their pocket or just threw it on the ground as they began just to walk away which seemed to sadden Usami.

"H-Hey! I worked hard on those!...Aw...Before you go though! I need you to read the rules!" We all looked at her as she looked proud as she pulled out a tablet of sorts "If everyone will check their pockets, you will see a device like this!"

We did so and sure enough the same device was present...How the hell did I not feel this? "What the hell is this thing...?"

I muttered to myself as Usami continued on "Hehe! This is a E-Handbook! The rules are all in here, so be sure to check them so you don't break them!"

I just had to ask "What happens if we do break the rules?"

"Then!...Um...I guess you will be scolded..." Meaning the rules don't mean a damn thing, great...I was about to just turn and walk away when all of a sudden clouds suddenly appeared in the sky blocking the sun, we were about to move when lightning struck the ground near us, scaring us half to death! "Wh-Wh-WHAT? What is this!?"

Usami screamed at the top of her...um...Cotton, as we all looked at the area that was just struck. I backed up away from the blast when a voice rung out to us "Ahem, testing testing, Mike check, Mike Check! This a test of the school's broadcasting system!"  
That voice was so full of life yet had so much despair...It was so cheerful it was scary...It made you feel uncomfortable...it was..."...Monokuma?"

I said the name out loud so casually, I was away from everyone else so they didn't hear me but it seemed Usami did "H-How do you...Remember that name...?"

Remember? What the hell did she mean? Before I could ask Monokuma spoke up again "Now then, Since everybody is here and not having fun in the diner, please report to the Central island please!"

I sighed at his diner comment, and while TeruTeru gave me a wink, nobody else(Not even Chiaki) reacted to it. We all looked at each once the announcement was over and didn't say anything, though Usami was having a mini panic attack "it can't be him...But it was him...But how?!"

Seems Usami knew who Monokuma was, though I shouldn't be surprised...We all continued to look at each when Chiaki spoke up"...We should do as he said, it might be for the best."

We all silently agreed and started walking to the Central Island leaving Usami behind.

\-------  
The walk was silent the entire way as nobody said anything under the cloudy skies, everyone had stone cold expressions on their faces...Everyone but me...I honestly wondered what Monokuma had called us for, it was obvious he was powerful as he froze time before and gave me this power but...He also mentioned something about murder...

I brushed that thought out of my mind,no reason to think about stuff like that. We continued walking until we reached Central Island which had a statue in the middle of it. We looked around for a bit but didn't see Monokuma, however it wasn't long before his voice rang out "Hey there! Howdy! Is everyone here!? Then let's get this party rolling!"

Monokuma's voice rang out as he jumped up from behind the statue and landed on the front of it, everyone looked on in surprise...Meaning I was the odd man out as I gave a stern look at him.

"Yep seems everyone's here, that's always good! We were a little bit delayed because of some extracellular activity in the diner but here we are!" Seems like he was going to mock me, guess I shouldn't be surprised.

However like the first time, nobody other than TeruTeru reacted to that part(Who like the first time gave a wink towards me.) And instead just looked on in dumbfoundedness at Monokuma,finally Togami stepped forward "Alright, Enough of the games where are we? And who the hell are you!?"

Monokuma looked at Togami before relaxing "Hehe, well as that rabbit as told you, you are on a school trip! As for me, I am Monokuma!"

Well at least he didn't change his name, Togami was about to speak again Usami came out of nowhere "Stop at once! I Usami shall stop you monster! With this magic stick and the hearts of everyone, someone as evil as you wo-"

"Surprise attack!"

"Wait wh-!" Monokuma leaped onto Usami and attacked her before throwing her on the ground and stepping on her magic stick. "No! My Magic stick!"

"Serves you right, Monomi!"

"Huh? Monomi? Monomi looked down at her appearance at gasped "Wha-! Not only has my appearance changed but even the author is referring to me as Monomi now!"

"Now that she is taken care of, I have a announcement to make! On this island, you are trapped here with the only way to escape is by well hehe~"

Everyone kept staring but I had a hunch on what he meant, Monokuma was scanning everyone but his eyes stopped when he landed on me "...Monokuma, How do we escape!"

I knew the answer but I screamed it out anyway, some of the others looked at me in surprise as I had mostly been the quiet type to the others but Monokuma started laughing "Glad you asked Hajime! The only way to escape, is to kill someone else!"

I knew the answer but hearing it from his mouth confirmed my fears, everyone else gasped or looked around at each other but I kept my firm stare on Monokuma who looked back in glee. Our staring contest was interrupted though when Togami spoke up "T-That is absurd! There's no way we are going to kill each other!"

"PupupuHahaha! I don't know, especially when there is a traitor among your group!" A traitor? Could he mean me?" "Not only that but I have gone the extra length to make sure you guys know I'm for real! Monobeasts come forth!"

Monokuma clapped his paws together as the ground suddenly shook and the statue behind him came alive and jumped into the air before landing on the ground with a thud, knocking me off my feet. Dust flew through the air, blinding me for a moment as the Monobeasts stood proudly behind Monokuma. Everyone either screamed, gasped or looked on in aw "What the hell!"

Again Togami summed up everybody's thoughts, I tried to push myself off the ground however Monokuma rushed over and pushed me back on the ground and as I looked up at him I could see the evil in his eyes I couldn't see before "Sorry Hajime, But I need everyone to take a quick nap!"

That was the last thing I heard before for the third time, everything went black.

\-------  
"................." 

"................"

"......Huh....?" I finally came to my senses and opened my eyes, I looked around and I was still on the ground. The statue pedestal was still there but the statues were gone. Dirt was still everywhere from where they landed and I could feel a throbbing pain in my head again.

I pushed myself off the ground and looked around, it seemed everyone else was also passed out as well...Everyone but Chiaki who was sitting against the pedestal holding her head. I walked over to her and offered her my hand.

"You Ok?" She looked at me before grabbing my hand and being helped up.

"Yeah...I was the first to wake up...I was going to move the others but Monomi told me that it would be best to let them wake up and move on their own...She also told me to help the others get to their cottage when they woke up..."

I see...I looked around but I didn't see Monokuma or Monomi...I wonder where they went? I continued looking around when Chiaki tapped me on my shoulder "Huh, yeah?"

"....Monomi told me that everyone has their own cottage with their portraits on it and me to show everyone to theirs, are you ready to go?" Right, laying down in a bed might for the best after a crazy day like that.

I nodded and was about to walk forward when again I remembered my new powers...I mean...A little hand holding didn't hurt anyone right? "Hey Chiaki, let's hold hands on the way there."

"...Alright." Chiaki intertwined her hand with mine and I again felt her soft skin touch mine "Ready to go?"

I nodded and the two of us set out hand in hand, I looked back and sure enough everyone was still asleep...Well...I mean...It should be fine to ask, everyone is knocked out and it's also appears to be nighttime "...Hey Chiaki...Take your skirt and panties off."

Chiaki stopped walking and looked at me with her neutral expression "...Alright...What about my socks and shoes? It might difficult to remove my skirt and panties with them still on."

"Take you shoes and socks off then!" I don't know what came over me here, why was it that all I wanted was sex...?...Well to be fair I hadn't actually had sex yet, just a blowjob and handjob...Maybe actually doing it would relax the tiger in me.

"...Alrighty then." Chiaki unhooked her hand from mine and quickly pulled her shoes off before pulling her skirt down along with her panties, once again revealing her beautiful hairy pussy "...Anything else?"

"Uh...Be sure to bring your clothing with you at least..." Chiaki nodded before picking her clothes up and looking me in the eyes again..."Uh let's continue."

"...Ok." We started walking again but I couldn't help myself, I reached my hand over and started stroking Chiaki's pussy hair again, it was so soft! "...Is pussy hair the only hair you enjoy...?"

I looked at her as we kept walking with my hand still on her pussy, I thought about it for a moment and I couldn't decide...I honestly never saw hairy girls in my magazines "I don't know...But I guess I wouldn't mind if you grew like your armpit hair out or something..."

"...Duly Noted." Chiaki went silent again as we began crossing the bridge and we were so far away from everyone else and if someone was coming we could see them through the dark before they us so...

"Stop for a moment Chiaki." Chiaki stopped and looked at me with her usual Neutral expression, I stepped in front of her with a red face before getting on my knees and began licking Chiaki's pussy hair. She flinched for a moment before she started rubbing her hands through my hair.

"T-That feels good Hajime~" I could hear the pleasure in her voice as I licked all over her pussy hair, I had never done this before(Then again I hadn't done a few things before) so this was honestly amazing, I let her soft hair get all in mouth mouth as I licked all over "Oh Hajime~ I can feel your wet tongue getting through to my skin~"

I went from bottom to top before going back down again,her bush was pretty thick but I eventually was able to wiggle my tongue through to lick the skin hiding under it.I grabbed both of Chiaki's legs and stroked them, they were so soft and felt like a angel. I continued licking before I went above her bush some and licked around right under her stomach.

Chiaki started to moan some more as I did this and I got the feeling this was her weak point, I licked along right under stomach some more which caused Chiaki to start grabbing my hair some as she also continued to rub her hands through my hair. I went back down again to her hair and started slowly biting parts of it and pulling it.

Chiaki again flinched but seemed to moan even louder at this, I continued to bit her hair and slowly pull on it as I was enjoying it along with her. I stopped stroking one of Chiaki's legs as I took my finger and inserted it right into her pussy causing her to moan pretty damn loud. I went pretty fast on her as kinda a continuation of last time as I slowly chewed on her pussy hair in the process.

I did this for a few minutes before I inserted two fingers into Chiaki's pussy which made her go wild as she tugged on my hair harder and moaned loud enough that it might wake everyone...Hopefully that won't happen though. I finally inserted three fingers and that's when Chiaki screamed out "Hajime!~ I'm going to cum if you insert anymore!~"

That was pretty much a open invitation for my to insert more fingers as I inserted all of my fingers into her pussy before I was able to slip my entire hand in there. Chiaki flinched and moaned even harder at this as I continued licking all over the outside of her pussy as I could feel my hand push her skin, especially as I went in and out pretty fast with more and more of Chiaki's juices coming out each time.

While she held out for longer than she even thought, the magical words eventually came to my ears "Hajime I'm cumming!~"

I did a internal smile as I kept licking and kept my hand in, however I could soon feel Chiaki's cum start streaming down my hand and down my arm. I stopped licking her pussy hair and removed my hand, after which I did so Chiaki fell down onto her bare ass.

"Hajime~...That was amazing~..." Chiaki was breathing hard, and I'm glad she enjoyed but I...Wasn't ready to be done. I unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out, I looked Chiaki in the eyes and smiled before leaning forward and entrapping her in a kiss.

She seemed surprised but melted into it as our tongues battled for control before I eventually won and inserted my tongue into her mouth. I enjoyed the taste of her mouth but I broke the kiss early, as I could see she wanted more in her eyes. "Chiaki...Suck my dick please..."

"...Alright...Hajime~" Chiaki smiled as I laid down and she pulled my pants all the way down, and grabbed my cock. She smiled at me one more time before she started licking from the tip all the way down, and damn she was fucking amazing!

Mahiru was good don't get me wrong but Chiaki was like a black belt in Dick sucking! She went back to the tip and inserted her tongue into my dick hole like she did with her fingernail and I could feel her spit slid down into it. She then engulfed my entire dick into her mouth and that's when I lost it.

I lowed my hands and grabbed Chiaki's hair and rubbed through like she did with me, but I had to grab it at points as she continued to work on me. She went up and down faster and faster as her spit covered my entire dick,even stopping to spit on it some more. She used her hands to stroke me while she sucked and also play with my balls making me even more crazy.

She eventually removed her mouth and started licking down to my balls before she started to suck on them and lick them while she kept stroking my cock. I moaned even louder than was doing I believed to myself, but I couldn't help it, this chick was a angel! She came back up and licked all around the tip as she kept playing with my balls.

I went up and pulled my shirt off as she was doing this as I laid naked on the bridge, Chiaki's jacket was almost off and I could see down her shirt and see that she was wearing no bra so I could see her perfect boobs. "Huff~Huff!~ Chiaki~Use your boobs!~"

Chiaki started licking slowly as she looked at me with her eyes and smiled,she licked all the way up before pushing herself up and letting her jacket fall off before pulling her shirt off to let me see her boobs in full view "Hope you like what you see~"

"Oh hell yes!~" I couldn't lie, her boobs were so plump and her tits were so well rounded! She giggled as she lowered herself back down and entrapped my dick between her boobs and continued sucking. Oh fuck yes!!!!

Chiaki went up and down with her mouth and boobs, causing me to moan and start pounding the bridge with my fist. Chiaki seemed to laugh as she continued knowing the pleasure I was experiencing, especially when she also gave me the view of her playing with her nipples while sucking.

She continued with her routine of stopping to lick up and down but made it even better by moving her boobs off and then smashing my dick between them again, I don't know why but that felt so good! Eventually she moved backward some and grabbed my dick and started rubbing it against her tits, like holy hell she was good.

She continued doing this until I could see a little bit of milk of all things come out of tits and onto my dick, she giggled at this and damn I had to admit that warm milk felt amazing. She did this a few more times letting her milk get on me even more before putting her mouth on my dick and sucking it all off while continuing to go up and down.

Finally I could feel myself getting close to cumming, I was honestly surprised at how long I lasted. Though before I did Chiaki must have knew this as she started deepthroating me much Mahiru did,and being able to see your dick poke out from a girls throat and also hear the sound was glorious.

I couldn't help but grab Chiaki's head and push her down and pull her up as I saw the outline of my dick continue to poke through her neck as she continued to deepthroat me, I finally let go of her hair but she kept going, having to let go of her boobs to fully get her mouth around my dick. Finally I knew I was ready.

"Chiaki.....Dammit I'm cumming!" I screamed loudly but Chiaki continued until again much like Mahiru I could feel myself cumming in Chiaki's mouth, but my dick was all the way down her throat so my cum went down her throat as she slowly removed her mouth but even then I cummed a lot more right onto her face and boobs..."Damn...You're good..."

Chiaki smiled but didn't say anything as she pushed herself up some more before getting over my dick and started to hold it up and...I knew what was about to happen...For the first time...I was so fucking ready! Chiaki again smiled at me before she lowered herself and let my dick enter her pussy giving me the most amazing feeling ever "Oh Hajime, It's going in so smoothly!!!~"

As I had mentioned earlier, I was a virgin and didn’t know what to expect...However the feeling I got from the feeling of being inside Chiaki was the most fucking amazing feeling ever. I moaned loudly once my dick had entered her and she started moving up and down on it, I moved my hands up and grabbed her by the thighs.

She continued to up and down on my dick making me moan louder each time, finally she told me to move up and down as well and once I did so I thought I really was in heaven. I could feel Chiaki's juices going down my dick as we continued, it was the most bloody amazing feeling ever. "Oh Hajime!~ Please go faster and don't stop!~"

I followed her directions and started go up and down faster and faster, getting to the point where I could hear my balls slapping up against her. I continued to moan louder and louder and the only thing that made me contain myself to a degree was the fact anybody could wake up at anytime. I gripped Chiaki harder and harder and while I didn't want to hurt her I couldn't help myself at this point.

Chiaki finally lowered herself some and pressed her hands on my chest as we looked each other in the eye as we continued on, I moved my hands up Chiaki's back and continued to moan together during it all. Finally she leaned down and connected our two lips together.

Again our tongues battled for position as we made love with each other, unlike the first time though she was able to win the battle and she inserted her tongue into my mouth as I could feel her licking all around inside of my mouth. I could even feel it touch the back of my throat to a degree, which felt amazing.

I was able to push back her tongue some though and was able to eventually enter her mouth again, and the battle continued like this for several moments before Chiaki pushed herself back up and continued to go back up and down faster.

I reached up and grabbed Chiaki's boob and was amazing at how soft it felt, I squeezed all around it even slapping it a bit before firmly grasping it. Chiaki raised her hand and put it on top of mine to signify not to move it, before I took my other hand and put it on Chiaki's other boob.

This time however as I squeezed it I moved my hand and started playing around with her nipple causing her to gasp and moan louder, and I could instantly feel her nipple getting hard as I played around with it. I lowered my hands to grasp Chiaki as I raised myself up and latched my mouth around her nipple.

Chiaki again gasped as she took her hands and put them around my head and pushed me into her boob. I started licking all over her nipple before finally biting on it a little before full on sucking on it, it felt amazing in my mouth and judging from Chiaki's reaction she was enjoying it as well.

Like earlier though milk eventually started coming out of Chiaki's nipple and into the inside of my mouth, it tasted different from regular milk but still tasted amazing. I continued to suck on her nipple some more drinking more and more of her milk as it came out. 

I continued squeezing Chiaki's other boob and I could feel milk starting to come out of it as well and onto my hand,it felt so warm on my hand, especially in the cool night air. I continued doing this for several minutes before pulling my mouth of her nipple and letting the milk that was already coming out hit across my body and hers.

I laid back down to continue working on her when I could feel myself getting ready to cum, but I didn't want to. I wanted to continue to enjoy this feeling but I finally lost it when Chiaki yelled out "Hajime!~ I'm cumming!~"

Those words made me just lose it and I couldn't hold it in any longer "Chiaki!~ I'm cumming as well!~"

We continued for a few more moments before we both yelled out "Hajime!!!!~"

"Chiaki!!!~" We both yelled out at the same time as we cummed at the same time together, our cum intermixing with each other. After we had cummed, Chiaki fell on top of me completely out of breath.

"Hajime~You're amazing!~" Chiaki muttered to me as I could feel my dick slowly slid out of her pussy.

"Chiaki~...Huff...Huff...You're fucking good..." Chiaki giggled as she pushed herself up to look me in the eyes.

"Well it was my first time so...I'm glad I did good~" Wait she was a virgin as well? Holy shit she was good for a virgin!...Wait how did she have milk then?...Better not think about it,nothing makes sense anymore.

"Really? Damn...I'm a virgin as well..." Chiaki seemed shocked when I said this but seemed to laugh as well.

"Really? But you were amazing!...Although I guess this means we were both our first!~" Chiaki winked at me as she said this and I could feel myself blush some,finally she pushed herself up and looked at me. "Well we should get on to your dorm."

I nodded and picked my clothes up and walked naked to my dorm with Chiaki.

\--------------  
Chiaki showed me to my cottage and while it didn't look to big it was still spacious, she showed me inside and it looked like the bed was big enough for more than one person...

....

...

Chiaki turned to leave but I grabbed her hand and when she looked at me "Chiaki...Stay and sleep with me tonight...And let's not worry about putting our clothes back on..."

Chiaki looked at me with her usual expression but smiled "...Alright, I'm pretty tired anyway!"

I smiled at her as the two of us walked over towards the bed and pulled the sheets down, I slid in and then her. I pulled the covers back over us and I wrapped my arms around Chiaki and made sure to let one of my hands grabbed her boobs. "Good night Chiaki..."

"...Good night Hajime."


	3. The Blond Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has just got past his first day on this island, but other surprises await him! Such as the Blond devil and a princess with foot honor? What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit guys! Everyone has had such amazing things to say about both of the first two chapters and that means a lot! I'm use to my stories only appealing to a select few, so it's amazing to see a larger audience enjoying this!
> 
> I have taken everyone's suggestions into consideration and while I had the first 4 chapters planned from the start, everything after that was open to you all! So while you may not see many suggestions until Ch.5, please don't worry! I have plans for everyone ^.^
> 
> So in the last chapter, our little Hajime finally lost his virginity. But will this calm his growing desire for more sex? Or will Monokuma's plans still follow through as planned? Considering how I am marketing this story, I'm sure you know the answer, but I have to create some drama eh?
> 
> Also this will be a pretty tamed chapter(For my standards) as I want to get a lot of plot out of the way, though I will make up for it in Ch.4I promise!
> 
> Anyway, chapter of the question: Would you all be interested in a Makoto/Komaru incest story? It's personally one of my fav taboo couples, so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in one?
> 
> ~Elizabeth

(Chapter Warnings: Footjob, Footplay.)

I rubbed my head as the darkness around me began to melt away, for some reason I had dreamed about Monokuma doing some kind of a theater play and...It was pretty dull and confusing. I sighed as my eyes adjusted to the light, and tried to push myself up when i felt something tug on my arm and stop me with a voice "...S-Stop...Hajime...zzzzz...."

I looked down and for a moment was shocked when I saw Chiaki holding onto my arm until I remembered about what had happen last night, starting with Monokuma, to the monobeasts to the...Fun with Chiaki...I had to admit I had a stupid grin on my face, but that was erased when another voice broke me out of my thought "About time you two woke up, I was getting quite bored."

I jumped and looked over at the sound of the voice and saw TeruTeru leaning on the shelf in my room "T-Teruteru! W-What are you doing here?"

TeruTeru gave a grin before letting a small laugh out "Haha, well you did promise that you would tell me everything in return for my silence...And judging from the scene before me, you have a lot more to tell."

I started to calm down a little when I remembered I made that deal with TeruTeru, but I still wasn't happy that he was here "H-How did you get in? I mean, wasn't the door locked? What if someone else found us?"

"Woah Woah there, don't worry! I unlocked the door with my steak skewer but quickly locked it back...And don't worry about anyone else, they were all still asleep when I came here."

"...Why did you come here?"

"Well you and Chiaki were missing...And after what I found earlier, I kinda put two and two together...Hope you don't mind." I kept looking at TeruTeru before sighing and putting my head in my free hand.

"Well...Fair enough...Although, I doubt we can talk much with Chiaki here...I mean she might not like us talking about our um...fun..." Though with what Monokuma gave me, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Oh come on Hajime, she's asleep...You can atleast tell me what you were doing in the diner!" I kept my face in my hand before sighing again...If I didn't tell him...Then he would tell everyone...Great...

"Ugh...Fine, I'll tell you what we were doing." I decided to keep quiet about Monokuma and Mahiru, while it was nice to talk to someone about everything, I couldn't trust everyone just yet. Not after Monokuma said something about a traitor, although something in the back of my head was telling me it was me since I had these powers but...Maybe not...

"Hehe, alright, alright well give me all the juicy details!" So I started telling TeruTeru everything up from when I woke up on the island, with a few minor changes, to where he found us. Surprisingly I was expecting TeruTeru to do perverted looks and the such but instead he just nodded and listened carefully. " I see...I see...So you two hit it off right from the start eh?"

"Uh...Yeah you could say that..."

"Hehe, I understand! So, how did the two of you get to the bed?" I flinched a little as I told him everything past the Monobeast part from waking up after everything, to holding hands with Chiaki to...My sexy adventures featuring Chiaki...Again TeruTeru listened and nodded but seemed to really get into as I described what the two of us did and he also wiped his nose off. 

"...And that's how we got here..."

"I see...I see...Well you did not disappoint Hajime! I'm glad I walked in on you, I haven't heard something this good since I read Little red riding hood." Isn't that a children's book? "Anyway...I'll stay quiet, as long as you inform me every time you have fun...And It doesn't matter who's it with, in my book you have to try to get some as much as possible."

I just nodded at TeruTeru though I didn't really like that he basically labeled me a manwhore but...Maybe he wasn't completely wrong at this point...TeruTeru was about to leave when a voice from beside me made me freeze "...Huh...? Are you awake Hajime?"

I froze as I looked down at Chiaki, who was rubbing her eyes as she smiled at me "C-Chiaki...You're awake...?"

"Huh...? Yeah, I just woke up...What's wrong?" Chiaki tilted her head at me as I was frozen in my tracks, slowly my eyes darted over to TeruTeru who was staying quiet. Chiaki looked over to where I was looking and my heart stopped "........Oh....Good morning TeruTeru...."

Well...That went better than expected...TeruTeru kept looking at us before chuckling "Well good morning Chiaki, It looks like you had fun last night."

".....Yeah, It was my first time so it was a lot of fun." TeruTeru had a quick nose bleed before wiping it off as he kept staring at Chiaki "....What are you doing here TeruTeru?"

"Hehehe, me and Hajime here were just discussing everything that had happened...With Monokuma and all, so the basics." I was surprised at how TeruTeru was staying calm and not liking like his perverted self, it's like he's acting out of character...

"....That makes sense....Mind if I join?" Chiaki pushed herself up on the bed as the sheet fell off and...Her giant breasts immediately plopped out "So about Monokuma....Why are you looking away suddenly Hajime?"

You would think that after I fucked her, I could look at her boobs just fine but...It feels weird when you're just having a conversation...As for TeruTeru..."*Whistle* Damn Chaiki, I haven't seen melons that big since the ones I used for my Melon Cake."

"....Melons?" I didn't know which was worse, Chaki casually letting her boobs come out in front of a semi-stranger, or her lack of knowledge regarding lingo..."...Hajime...Why are you still looking away? Is there something on the wall?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh it's nothing just you know..."

"....Know what?"

I sighed as I leaned forward and whispered into her ear "...it's just that, usually you don't just let your breasts fall out in front of people..."

"...Oh...." Chiaki grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her chest "...I'm sorry you had to see that Hajime and TeruTeru..."

I just nodded my head but TeruTeru just laughed "Hehehe, don't worry Chaiki, I always enjoy seeing someone's melons..."

"....Why are we still talking about melons, is that what we are having for breakfast?" Again I facepalmed at her lack of lingo. "...Anyway, we should talk about Monokuma with the others...I should get dressed.

Despite what I told her, Chiaki got out of bed revealing her sexy body to the both of us as she walked over to her clothes...Damn...TeruTeru kept wiping his nose before he finally stuffed two tissues up his nose as he ran over to me "Hajime,you're telling me you tapped that?"

"Shhh...She's going to hear you!" Chiaki either didn't us or ignored us as she slipped into her usual clothing, slowly our amazing view vanished in the reverse strip tease..."Um...Feel better Chiaki...?"

"....I guess, although I was pretty comfortable." I blushed a little at the comment "...Well I'm going to go on to the hotel..."

"Huh, why the hotel?"

"Before you woke up, Monomi told us about the hotel so we decided to use that as our base of operations...Though I certainly wasn't expecting to have all this happen..." You and me both..."Well I'm going on, I'll see you two there."

We both watched Chiaki walk out of the room, leaving the two of us together in silence..."Hajime...I envied you while you told me the story...Now I envy you even more..."

"TeruTeru...I knew you were perverted while we were talking...Now I know you're even more perverted..." TeruTeru laughed at the comment and before long I chuckled as well "...Well, I guess we have something we can't tell the others."

"To be fair Hajime, we already had that...It just got a hell of a lot better..." I nodded as we continued sitting on the bed until..."Uh Hajime...If Chiaki was naked...does that mean..."

I stayed silent for a moment before I just slowly nodded "Yep...Yep it does..."

"...I see...Well while I don't mind, to maintain the bromance we are already developing, I shall quietly leave." I don't know about any bromance, but I agreed with him leaving.

He got up and slowly left the room, and I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out as I laid naked in my bed "...Well...This is the most interesting morning I've ever woken up too..."

Once I was alone in my room, I pushed myself out of my bed and began putting my clothes on. However as I was tying my tie, a voice from behind spoke up "PuPuPu I'm glad to see you're taking advantage of your situation."

I flinched at the sound of the voice behind me as I knew who it belonged to, I turned around and glared at the black and white bear now present in my room "...Monokuma..."

"Hey now,what's with the doom and gloom? Aren't you enjoying the new powers I gave you." I opened my mouth to say something when I closed it back because I couldn't deny him "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Monokuma...I can't deny I wasn't expecting the murder twist...But I wasn't expecting that to be the only way to escape, I thought it would be a option."

"PuPuPu it's the only way I'm afraid, so you better start killing!" I kept glaring at Monokuma as he began laughing at his own sick twisted sense of humor.

"...What happens if someone is killed, does the murderer get away? Or are we going hunger games and it's last man standing?"

"PuPuPu should someone die and three people find the body then a class trial will begin soon afterwards, during the time between the body discovery and the class trial, you will be given time to investigate to try to find clues on who done it...During the class trial, you will debate and discuss all the information and evidence you have, and after everything is discussed, then everyone will vote on who did it...Should you guess correctly then the killer or blackend will be executed...But choose wrongly, then the blackend will live and everyone else will be executed!"

I stared and listened closely to what Monokuma said and took in every little detail,once he was finished I sighed as I put my hand on my chin and thought "...So...The entire premise is designed so we don't trust each other...No matter the situation and no matter who said person is, because they could betray us at any time..."

"PuPuPu exactly!"

"...However...I can easily fix that."

"...Huh? What do you mean?"

"You gave me the power to have girls do whatever I want at will...This includes more than just sexual acts,I can simply tell them not to kill anyone no matter what...This will greatly reduce the number of suspects and murders." Monokuma froze as he stared at me, as he wasn't expecting me to find a loophole in his little power.

"...Damn...I can't argue with you on that, as disallowing you to do that would be breaking my own rules...However, you still can't stop any of the males."

"True, I can't simply command them at my will...However should a murder occur, then the suspects will only include the guys. Meaning that your plan won't be hard to fight!"

"....PuPuPu Hahaha! Are you sure about that?" I froze at the evil I heard in that laugh in Monokuma's voice, what the hell did he mean. "I mean, how do you expect to hold discussions?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, if the girls will always do what you say and always agree with you, then how do you expect to hold discussions about evidence? As soon as you suggest something any piece of evidence, then they will all agree with you! Meaning you can really only talk with the guys, meaning that you will have to discuss with the blackened, which also means he can completely control the conversation!"

I intensified my glare at Monokuma, he had planned that from the start "You had everything planned out...Just who are you?"

"PuPuPu I am Monokuma Hajime! Did you already forget?"

"No...Not you the bear...I mean you, the person controlling Monokuma! Who the hell are you!?

"...Er..." I knew how I could get one up on him, but my plan would only work if...

"You! The one controlling Monokuma! I demand you atleast tell me who you are! And, thanks to the rules of my power, then if you are a girl, you have to listen to me!" Monokuma started to sweat as he walked backward some before stopping.

"....Er...Damn...."

"Well....?"

"....I give you credit Hajime, using my own rules against me...Fine I'll tell you who I am...My name is Junko Enoshima..." I kept staring at Monokuma as I processed the name through my head, I knew I had heard that name before...

"....Junko Enoshima...The future of the fashion industry?" Monokuma just smiled a bit after I spoke, guess I was right "...Why the bear?"

"Pupupu...I need someway to communicate without giving away my identity..."

"...That may be, but you're lying or faking one thing, you weren't at all surprised I asked you who you are, you knew I would eventually...That's why you didn't make some excuse why you couldn't tell me...What's the catch?"

"Pupupu, my you're acting like a certain detective I used to know! The catch is you can't tell the others...Otherwise you will not only lose your powers, but I'll be sure to plant some murderous intent in Mahiru and Chiaki for you taking advantage of them!" 

"...I'll give you credit, you're a clever bitch..." I walked over to my door and locked it before looking back at Monokuma "...I demand you show yourself, I don't enjoy talking through a third party."

"....Pupupu, very well." Monokuma laughed before a bright light appeared in front of my face before quickly vanishing revealing a woman now where Monokuma was "Well...Nice to meet you Hajime."

Monokuma's voice had vanished and was replaced by one that oozed sexiness and deviousness, also the girl that had replaced Monokuma was someone with red high heels, smooth legs, a huge bust and blind pigtails "...You as well, Junko."

She gave a low laugh as she walked over to me in a seductive way before she was just about a foot from my face "It's been awhile since I've been able to look at someone through my eyes and not Monokuma's~ You're quite attractive."

"I would say the same thing, but I'm afraid it's hard to compliment a psycho bitch." She chuckled as she took her finger and ran it down my chest, causing me to flinch as she did so. "...What is your true goal here?"

"Oh? You're the one who requested me~"

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about why have us murder each other?" She chuckled once again as she leaned up against me and moved her mouth to my ear, allowing me to feel her hot breath on me.

"To spread despair...To see despair engulf the world...To see you and your friends lose all hope and lose faith in the little hope you have left." I gritted my teeth as she spoke and rubbed her body all over me, she was enjoying this for reasons that the normal human wouldn't be enjoying it for.

"...So basically, to spread evil and demolish hope is what you want...Just for personal gain? You're nothing more than a mad terrorist disguised as a seductive high school student." She laughed in my ear as she laid her head on my shoulder and moved her hands down my back.

"Hehe maybe but...Doesn't it make you excited? Or does it make you angry? Do you want to punish me Hajime~ Just say the words, I can't go against your wishes." Her words were filled with sexiness and wickedness sending a chill down my back, it was alluring but disturbing.

"...Sorry, I have a meeting to attend to." I pushed her off of myself and she pouted in a way that was clearly fake, she was enjoying this. "I'll keep my eye on you, after all...I'm getting off this island, along with everyone else."

"Hehe...Good luck with that Hajime~" Junko blew a fake kiss at me as I rolled my eyes and left my dorm to head to the hotel.

\---------

I dragged myself into the hotel and immediately saw Chiaki playing the arcade game that was in the lounge, I guess it made sense since she was the ultimate gamer. I was about to walk over to talk to her when I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Kazuichi "Oh hello Kazuichi."

"Hey Hajime! I was just wondering if you knew where Miss Sonia was?" Miss Sonia? I'm guessing he's talking about Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. I shrugged as I responded.

"I just now got up so I can't say I have."

"Oh...I see..."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Um...It's just that nobody has seen her since all that shit happened yesterday...So I'm just a little worried..." Sonia hasn't been seen since yesterday? That's not good.

"What about when everyone woke up?"

"I was the first one to wake up among everyone other than you, Chiaki and Miss Sonia herself...So it's just a little worrying..." I tightend up at Kazuichi’s words, as Monokuma's, or rather Junko's, words echoed through my head...

The only way to escape is to murder someone rang through my head as Kazuichi spoke, Sonia couldn't be dead...Could she? I shook my head, I had to go find out "Kazuichi I'm going to go find Sonia, you go on to the diner!"

"What? No I'm going to come with you!" I shook my head, if someone had killed her, I wanted to get what I could out of Junko.

"No you stay here in case she comes back! Have you told anyone else?"

"Well no but...Everybody knows she wasn't around recently..."

"Alright whenever someone asks just tell them that I went to wake her up, we can't have anybody panicking."

"But..."

"Kazuichi please, we can't fall apart already." Kazuichi kept looking at me before sighing.

"*Sigh* Fine...But you better hurry!...I'll get worried if you stay gone long..." I nodded as I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure she's safe!" Kazuichi gave a hard nod before I turned and ran out of the hotel, I wasn't going to let anyone die if I could help it...Even if Sonia is safe, I have to make sure that she knows to meet up with everyone!

\---------

I ran past the pool to the deck where all the dorms were at as I kept looking around for Sonia,I arrived in front of the fence door and was about to run down to Sonia's room when I was interrupted "Having trouble Hajime?"

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw the black and white bear himself, Monokuma "...Back to being a bear are we?"

"Pupupu When I'm out in public, I can't exactly show my true form...Only when we are alone hahahaha!" I rolled my eyes at Monokuma and was about to continue on when I stopped and looked back at him.

"Monokuma...Where the hell is Sonia?" Monokuma stopped laughing and looked at me with a evil glint in his eye.

"...Why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your business..."

"PuPuPu Wanting some fun this morning are we? Well I could've gave that to you earlier PuPuPuHahahaha!" I just rolled my eyes as I walked forward and bent down to where I was in front of Monokuma.

"That's not it...I just need to know where she is...It's not like you can say no." Monokuma stopped laughing as he looked at me in the eye.

"...Ugh, true...Fine, she's sound asleep in her room! Still alive I might add!..."

"That's it?"

"Yep! She stayed up late last night trying to find a way to get off the island without murdering, much like you!" Monokuma laughed as he said this as if he was mocking me...No, he was mocking me...

"...Thanks, I'll be on my way..." I stood up and turned as I ran towards Sonia room, leaving Monokuma behind. I heard him say a few more things but I ignored him, I couldn't let him take up anymore of my time. I kept running until I was in front of Sonia's room. I looked at it before giving a sigh, I hope Monokuma was telling the truth.

I walked up to the door and knocked...No answer...Another knock...Still no answer. I bit my lip as I grabbed the handle and turned, to my surprise it was actually unlocked which was...Dangerous to say the least.

I turned the handle and entered the dorm.

\---------

I walked into the dorm and shut the door behind me as I looked around. It looked just like my dorm other than a few things Sonia obviously had added herself, along with the sheets were a different color. As I looked at the bed I was relieved to see Sonia still asleep like Monokuma had told me...Though I had to make sure she was still asleep.

I quietly walked towards her bed and looked at her face and was relieved to see her breathing, looks like she was alright thankfully.....I got lost in my thought as I looked at her face, now that I was close to her face, I just realized how amazing she looked. Her face looked soft, her nose was perfect and her lips looked...Incredibly kissable...

....

....

........I mean...It's just a kiss right?...I felt my heart begin to speed up as I slowly lowered myself...I mean...It's just a kiss, what am I doing wrong? I mean I couldn't help myself, her lips looked just too perfect. I kept lowering my face until I was just inches from her face...

I pushed my face forward, incredibly slowly...Slowly I kept going forward until...My mouth touched hers and I interlocked my lips with hers. It was meant just to be a quick kiss before waking her, but I was surprised when Sonia melted into the kiss which made us stay lock for a few seconds.

Once I finally released my lips from hers, I couldn't believe how soft her lips were. I was about to smile when I noticed Sonia eyes were open and looking at me, which caused me to jump backwards and land on the floor "S-Sonia..."

Sonia pushed herself up in her bed and rubbed her eyes before giving me a smile "Oh Hello Hajime, how do you do today?"

"I-I'm good...Uh...You?"

"I'm doing quite well thank you! I thank you for the wonderful good morning kiss, it was quite lovely!" My heart began to speed up even faster as the words left her mouth and she kept staring at me with her perfect princess face.

"O-Oh um...You're welcome...It was quite lovely for me as well..." Sonia giggled as she nodded her head as if she was glad. I stayed on the ground for a few moments before giving a fake cough into my hand "Well um...I just came to wake you up um...Everybody else is already awake..."

"Oh my! I am terribly sorry! I'm afraid I was up late last night working on a solution to our predicament so I am afraid I didn't go to sleep until quite late, I am again terribly sorry! Oh let me get dressed!" 

Sonia quickly pushed herself up out of her bed and I could feel the heat go to my face as I looked at her.

While she had a white undershirt on, she had no skirt or anything on revealing her black sophisticated panties on her. It got my heart pounding as I looked at her, she was practically naked..."Wow..."

"Hm? Something wrong Hajime?" 

"I'm just surprised at how sexy you look..." I immediately clasped my hands onto my mouth, why the hell did I say that outloud? Damn it, I was thinking with my other head...

"O-Oh! I-I'm glad to hear you think that of me..." Sonia blushed and looked down as she grabbed her hair and ran her fingers through it as we sat in silence for a few moments...The awkward silence continued for a few more moments as I sat there dumbfounded at what I said while Sonia ran her fingers through her hair embarrassed.

I kept looking over Sonia and...No I can't I mean I have to get back to the hotel but...We've already kissed so what would be wrong with some foreplay?...Damn why I am I thinking with my second head 

"...Sonia, do you have any particular fetish...?"

I was again dumbfounded as I spoke but I just sighed at it, I was getting use to my talk from the past two days...Sonia jumped at my comment and got a bit redder as she continued running her hand through her hair "Well um...In my country...It's a honor if a male allows the female to masturbate him with her feet."

Well that's...Different...But it could be quick and...Fun...Ah damn it, my other head..."I...See...Well, I wish for you to do that to me right now."

Sonia looked at me in shock for a moment before blushing and smiling "I-I see...I'm glad you will give me the honor Hajime!"

I blushed as Sonia walked over towards me with her bare feet, I pushed myself upwards some as I began to zip my pants down when Sonia spoke up.

"U-Um...It's also a honor for the male to allow the female to undress him as well...But if you don't want me to..."

"I-I see...Well feel free to if you want..." Sonia blushed and nodded as she got on her knees and unzipped my pants before slowly pulling them down revealing my cock was pushing up against my boxers which caused Sonia to grow even more red. She smiled as she grabbed my boxers and pulled them down until my cock fully came out exposing itself.

I could hear Sonia catch her breath as she gave a big smile as she pushed herself onto her back and wrapped her feet around my cock causing me to flinch. She began going up and down on my cock causing me to let out small moans as her smooth feet pulled the skin on my cock up and down allowing pleasure to overcome my body.

Sonia was as red as a tomato by this point as she began to push my cock back with her right foot as she pushed in and back out with her left foot on my balls causing me some minor pain but plenty of enjoyment. I had never had a footjob before but I was already enjoying my first one, especially from someone with perfect feet like Sonia.

Sonia continued pushing back on my cock and rubbing up and down on it with her right foot as she began to use her big toe and index toe to grab the foreskin of my balls to pull it out and twist and pull it out and push it back in allowing my balls to feel like they were in heaven. "D-Damn Sonia Oh! You're...fucking good!"

"I-I'm glad Hajime!~ I've never had the honor before so I was a little nervous!~" Well she isn't the first virgin I've had fun with. She continued with the routine she had started off with before changing it up again as she pulled her feet back allowing my cock to resume it's natural position before she opened up her toes to allow my dick to slide between them, the small space between each toe causing my skin get pulled up and down making me start pounding on the floor in pleasure.

"Fuck yes Sonia!..." I couldn't help myself from speaking as Sonia giggled from my words, as she continued working on my cock. She then moved both of her feet around my cock as she began applying pressure from both sides as she pushed hard on it causing the blood to stop before she released allowing it to flow back in which somehow felt amazing with her feet practically pushing the blood to go through faster.

Finally Sonia pushed my cock back again as she began pushing on my bars with the heel of one of her feet and pushing on my cock with her other heel which caused me to moan in pain and pleasure, the harder she pushed the more I wanted more until I could finally feel myself ready...

"Sonia...I'm about to cum!" Again I could hear Sonia giggle before she finally pushed her heels in as hard as she could which made me just scream out "I'm cumming Sonia!!!~"

Sonia moved her feet off some as my cum began shooting out into the sky as it landed onto my cock and Sonia's feet, I cummed for a few more moments before I finally stopped. I could hear my breath coming out rapidly before I heard Sonia's voice "U-Um...The last honor, is if the male licked his own cum off the woman's feet..."

At this point why the hell not? I looked at her and smiled as I pushed myself up on my hands before falling onto my chest as I grabbed her feet and I began to lick on the soles of Sonia's foot causing her to moan some. I continued licking the bottom of her feet before I slowly moved more and more up her foot.

"H-Hajime...~" I could hear Sonia's voice as I licked up and down as I moved between each foot, going up higher and higher until I finally reached her toes. I saw my cum on her toes and while I was a bit hesitant at licking it off, I finally swallowed my pride as wrapped my mouth around Sonia's right big toe as I could taste my own cum on Sonia's toe as I sucked on it and licked around it "Oh Hajime...~"

I internally smirked as I licked and sucked on her toe before slowly moving my mouth off and moved to her right index toe and done the same thing which continued to cause her to moan more and more as I moved down her right foot. Enjoying her toes in my mouth as I licked and sucked all over them.

Once I had cleaned off her toes I moved to the top of foot as I licked up and down to clean it off for her as I let my tongue drench her entire foot in my slavia. Once I was sure her right foot was cleaned off I smirked as I moved over to her left foot.

I done the same thing with her left foot but I mixed it up some as I took my tongue and licked under her toenails which caused her to moan and move her arms up and down. I again internally smirked as I moved up and down her foot to clean it off just like her right foot, letting my spit get all over her perfect perfect feet...

Finally once her feet were cleaned off I gave a outward smirked as I kissed both of them and looked up into her face "H-Hajime...~"

I smirked as I kissed up her legs causing Sonia to ball her hands together as I went slowly before I kissed the part of her panties that was covering her pussy causing her to moan pretty loud before I continued moving upwards. I finally moved upward enough until I was on top of her body as our faces were inches apart "Sonia...~"

"Hajime....~" I smiled as I lowered my face and locked lips with her as our hands intertwined and Sonia wrapped her legs around me. Our tongues battle for position in each others mouth, ending in a stalemate as our mouths came on and off as our tongues danced together.

I finally moved my mouth off of her as our eyes were locked on each with our bright red faces "...You taste like strawberries..."

Sonia looked embarrassed as she moved her hands up and ran them through my hair "It's my...Lipstick...You taste like...Peaches..."

Well wasn't expecting that...I smirked anyway as I lowered myself and gave her another quick kiss "We...Should get on to the hotel..."

"...Yes....Of course..." We both smiled as we gave each other a quick kiss again before getting up. Once I had pulled my pants up I began to walk towards the door when Sonia spoke "H-Hajime..."

"Hm, yes...?"

"Um...Thank you for allowing me to experience the highest honor in my country.....It was amazing!" I blushed as I turned my head away and towards the door.

"....You're welcome, it was amazing." She chuckled again as I opened the door and began to leave "See you at the hotel..."

"You too..." I gave a small smile as I left the dorm and closed the door behind me.

\---------

I sighed as I walked away from Sonia's dorm, I honestly wasn't expecting all that but...I wasn't complaining...As I walked back to the Hotel, there was a certain bear still waiting for me "...Junko..."

"Oh~ You called me by my real name it's...It's too embarrassing!" Monokuma pretended to blush and look away as I stared at him. "But oh! Why!? What does she offer you that I can't?"

"...She's not a psycho bitch?" 

"...Tch, whatever! Well I have things to attend to! Although if you want a mature woman, I'll be available!" Monokuma laughed as he vanished leaving me all by my lonesome. I shook my head as I began to walk forward back to the hotel as my thoughts rushed through my head.

Why was Junko trying to get my to have sex with her? to brainwash me? To kill me? To take my powers? Whatever the reason it bothered me and left me with a question hanging over my head as I walked toward the hotel.

Before I could enter the hotel again though, I was pushed aside "Move it dumbass!"

I looked at who had pushed me and saw it was Fuyuhiko pushing me by as he rushed into the hotel "What's the rush hotshot?"

Fuyuhiko stopped and looked at me after I responded, I don't know why I acted so brave but for some reason ever since I said yes to Monokuma, I had begun to gain more and more courage. He gave me a glare as he walked up to me "What did you say dumbass!?"

"You heard me, what's the rush?" I returned the glare at Fuyuhiko who seemed a little surprise that I wasn't intimidated by him, though he gave me a glare of death which had me freaking out inside.

"Look dumbass, you don't want to piss me off! Unless you want to be the first one to be fucking six feet under! Because unlike the rest of the pussies here, I'll actually fucking kill someone!" Our glaring contest continued before I chuckled and walked past him.

"Sure, Whatever you say little man." Fuyuhiko balled his fists up as he turned to watch me leave before he reached out and grabbed my shoulder and quickly flung me around.

"Look you motherfucker! Don't you ever call me fucking little! I'll crush you to where little would be a fucking compliment!" I kept my glare as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Then you don't fucking bump into me..." I felt something overcome me as I spoke...I had never said something like this before and I had never felt like this before...Why...What was happening? Fuyuhiko backed up a little as I spoke "What, scared?"

Fuyuhiko balled his fists up as they turned red before he finally released them and let out a sigh "Man...You're scary as my sister...Color me impressed though, I've never had anyone talk back to me before..."

My personality returned to normal as he spoke, I didn't know what came over me when I was speaking but now that Fuyuhiko had stopped with the rhetoric, I was back to normal...The hell did Junko do to me? "Well...I've never had anyone call me a dumbass before."

"Heh, I can see why...You're pretty cool man..." Fuyuhiko smirked as he put his fist out, surprising me but also showing he had developed some respect for me.

"You too bro..." I gave Fuyuhiko a fist bump causing him to chuckle, "Well...We should go on in..."

"Nah you go on without me man...I just came to see someone but...I'll have you check for me, I don't want to deal with the other dumbassess..."

"Alright...Who?"

".....Peko....The girl with the sword...Make sure she's alright...But don't ask why and don't tell her that I sent you...Otherwise I'll follow through on that six feet under threat." I smiled at him as I nodded as headed inside.

"Heh, sure man." I smirked as I walked inside of the Hotel leaving Fuyuhiko by himself, because of this I didn't see a smile come over him.

"Heh...To think I'd find someone who speaks my language...I better be careful around him..."

\---------

I walked through the hotel lobby and up the stairs to where the others were, they all seemed to be in small talk but stopped when I came in. They all looked at me as Togami walked up to me "Hajime...Did you find Sonia?"

"Yes...She was still asleep, I woke her up and she said she will be here soon." Togami nodded and was about to speak when heels could be heard coming up the stairs "I'm sorry I am late everybody! I was up late last night."

A sigh of relief came over everyone once Sonia was seen while Kazuichi came running forward to Sonia "Miss Sonia! I'm glad to see you're ok!"

"Huh? Um...Oh yes, I am fine."

"I'm glad...Sure took you a long time to come here."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Hajime gave me his honor." Silence fell throughout the diner as everyone looked at Sonia and then back to me...Looks like I'm going have to fix everything again...

"H-Honor him...What do you..."

"In her country it's a honor for the male to wake up the female from sleep...It is a tradition. Right Sonia?"I spoke before Sonia could even start, couldn't let more awkwardness come.

"Yes, that is correct." Sonia smiled as she nodded at my answer, gotta love this.

"Oh...I-I see...Well that's a weird honor but whatever..." Kazuichi muttered under his breath as Togami sighed and stepped forward.

"Anyway...Let's begin the meeting...Fuyuhiko told me earlier he had no interest so let's begin." Everybody nodded as we all got into positions.

"I believe we need to address the whole murder thing..." I spoke to Togami who nodded.

"Agreed...I am here to implement a few rules and if their are no objections then we will all live by the rules here, and should anyone break them then the store house beside the hotel will be a prison for up to a week for you.

Harsh but understandable given the circumstances.

"The first rule is that nobody is allowed at night, we shall have two night guards each night who will check up on everyone. The second rule is that to always lock your doors, just in case. Rule three is to not trust Monomi or Monokuma, rule four is never go anywhere without telling everyone..."

So far everything's normal...

"Finally...Regarding relationships and...Sex..." Everyone stopped and just looked at Togami, me especially "I understand that at our age...Sexual acts will happen...Should any of you decide to...Please use protection and do it in private...We don't need to know what's going on and we also don't need anymore people here."

Everyone either blushed or ignored it, but I just gave a chuckle. What are the odds? The rest of the meeting involved some things from setting up a party in the store house, with the lucky student getting the chance to clean, not very lucky huh? While Monomi told us about the monobeasts which was...Interesting...

Once the meeting was adjourned we all went our separate ways but before I could find Peko, I was grabbed on the shoulder.

"Hajime Right? My name is Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Were you expecting some Junko sex? Soon, that's actually going to be a plot point. Also It looks like Hajime's new power also affected his personality huh? What will happen next? Also sorry for this mostly being plot but I wanted to move it along, while also making Sonia fans want more ;)


End file.
